


2119 ways of saying aishiteru

by ineffablebrowneyes



Category: I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablebrowneyes/pseuds/ineffablebrowneyes
Summary: K knew that he fell in love with Hanbin. He has tried miscellaneous ways to indirectly romantically confess his feeling. Nonetheless, the innocent Vietnamese boy Hanbin just can't get it.
Relationships: K/Ngô Ngọc Hưng | Hanbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Marathon finish line

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: a cliche plot but why not? I find the way Japanese guys imply the affection rather than being straightforward pretty cute. 
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker so please ignore the grammar mistakes. 
> 
> The fic will contain several shots. Some are in English, some are in Vietnamese; it depends on my mood.

____

Hanbin and K have been best friends since Hanbin was a trainee in the dance team and K was a potential marathon runner who came to Korea for an extreme training program. Hanbin's dance team volunteered to perform in K's racing competition. K was mesmerized by his smooth yet powerful dance moves and more importantly, his starry eyes (which K never told Hanbin about). Naturally, coincidentally or like Hanbin always says, fatefully, they were pulled together and became friends.

\- Do you really like running?

Hanbin asked when they were sitting next to each other on the roof top of the building which Hanbin's team rented. He took a sip of his beer while looking at K with his sparkly eyes waiting for an answer.

\- I don't know anymore. At first it was fun.

K shrugged then drank beer from his can; intentionally avoided Hanbin's eyes which had always been giving him a thrust in his heart.

\- Racing is somehow similar to gambling. You bet everything you have on it and pray for a miracle.

\- That's not miracle. It's the result of hard work.

\- Yeah. But from my perspective, every time I stand in the crowd and watch you run, I can do nothing but praying. If you weren't the first person to reach that finish line, a tremendous disappointment would hit me hard to the point I find everything meaningless. It's pretty much like a gamble.

K rubbed the shorter boy's hair.

\- I'm sorry for disappointing you.

\- Hey you know I don't mean that.

K didn't answer. He rubbed Hanbin's head harder, making him mumble I have spent 2 hours doing my hair, stop being a huge mischievous 5 year old hyung, that's not cool.

K spent half of his adolescence running towards the finish line.

There were times he came first; there were times he desperately watched others outrun him while hyperventilation deterred him from keep moving his exhausted muscles. It has always been difficult for K to move on from a crushing defeat. Yet life left him with no choice but being trapped in a vicious circle which he might never escape.

K never anticipated the appearance of a dancer who would be able to turn his world up side down.

At the end of the training program, a marathon race was set up to recruit athletes for the Japanese national team. If K lost this opportunity, it could be the end of his career as a professional marathon runner.

In the heat of Seoul mid-summer, some kinds of salty liquid blurred the young athlete's eyesight. The interview with the winner at the finish line was showing on the big screen. The rankings of other runners were slowly appeared on the corner and K saw his name tagged with number 7.

He lost the game. He lost the gamble that Hanbin had bet everything on. Fortunately, the younger dancer was not there that day. His dance team was busy with a tight schedule during the festive season.

K silently went to change his clothes. After that, he headed to a random bar, fuck the bruises and and bloody injuries on his legs. That salty liquid still blurred his eyes away.

\--------

Hanbin found intoxicated K in a dim alley near his dance studio. K nearly passed out. He didn't realize Hanbin or any other members of the dance team who helped carry him onto the back seat of a taxi.

\- Stupid hyung. Alcohol does not win you a spot in the national team, it only destroys your liver.

Hanbin said while K's head was resting on his lap. He can even feel the hyung's steady breath gradually warming up his belly. The intense heat from K's body emptied Hanbin's mind. Everything he cared about at that moment was K's closed eyes and the warm air released from his thin lips.

Hanbin was out of breath after taking the 180cm athlete to his third-floor apartment. The drunk K had no signals of gaining consciousness. Hanbin let him sleep on his bed and tried to make friend with the couch. For just one night. He thought. Additionally, a plan of kicking K's ass in the morning was scheduled in Hanbin's head.

\-----

K found himself immersed in Habin's peach scent. He quickly opened his eyes and realized it was actually Hanbin's house. To be more accurate, it was Hanbin's bed.

The last image K could remember was Hanbin and his friend carrying him to the backseat of a car. Then he felt Hanbin coming close to him, his peach scent tranquilized K's migraine and lulled him to sleep.

K manifested the rest of the story, gently laughed thinking of small Hanbin trying to carry him to the third floor. 

He stepped out of the bedroom to look for the younger boy.

Hanbin was sound asleep. K approached him without hesitation. He slid his long fingers into the other's soft hair, then minimized the distance between them, let their forehead tenderly touch.

At that very moment, Hanbin opened his eyes. K flustered. The milky way in Hanbin's eyes freezed his mind.

\- Are you okay hyung? Are you trying to check the temprature? Maybe I left the thermometer in my bedroom. Let me take it for you.

\- I don't need that.

K talked while keeping the same posture.

\- Okay.

Watching K's handsome face at a close distance somehow made Hanbin blush.

\- Please stay still for a while.

K felt grateful because Hanbin actually obeyed him without any concerns.

It was the most peaceful moment he had ever felt in his life. The emotions and feelings the younger boy brought to him was ineffable. It was even better than any interviews at the finish line he had as a winner.

\- I think I don't need any other race in my life.

\- Hyung... don't give up. You can find other opportunities.

\- I just don't like it anymore. It's better to do the thing we truly want to. Similar to the way you like dancing.

Hanbin's round eyes curiously stared at him.

\- And I think I have reached the most important finish line in my life.

\- What?

\- You.

Hanbin pushed him.

\- Stop joking. It's not fun. I am a human, not a line.

K laughed and rubbed Hanbin's head.

\- What do you think about me joining your dance team?

\- You? You can be our new clothes hanger.

K and Hanbin both laughed.

Hanbin had an incredibly optimistic influence. His starry eyes can pull people out of a vicious circle, thus making them able to positively healthily live as a human.

End / Marathon finish line.


	2. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of K, Hanbin and Jay celebrating Mid-autumn festival together.

Chuseok is a special holiday in Korea. However it is not that big a day to non-Koreans like Hanbin, K or Jay.

My family hasn't celebrated Chuseok for years. Basically, I think I'm more American than Korean. 

That' s what Jay said when Hanbin asked him about Korean Chuseok convention.

How about you hyung? How was it in Vietnam?

Nothing much. Maybe the extraordinary thing is mooncake. Only on mid-autumn day can you eat mooncake. But I don't really like it though.

Jay gave Hanbin a tedious look then stretched his arms backward. Simultaneously, his mouth wide-opened into a yawn.  
Where did you go on the most recent mid-autumn day in Viet?

Well. I hung out with my girlfriend. - Hanbin calmly replied.

WAIT! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?

The boredom instantly disappeared to yield to an astonished expression on Jay's face.

Why do you need to be that extra? Is it abnormal for a 22 year old guy to have a girl friend?

No. But... I mean.... If there's somebody who used to date, it should be me, Jake or K hyung. I somehow thought Taki is more prone to have a girlfriend than Hanbin hyung.

To protect this friendship, I will pretend to not be offended.

Okay okay. How was she hyung? How was it like going on a date?

She was good. I have to say, she is a thoughtful and empathetic woman. 

Jay could not imagine his hyung dating some girls. Honestly Hanbin hyung doesn't look straight anyway. 

Did you guys break up?

Yeah. 4 months before I went to Korea. 

Why?

Jay is not a nosy person yet when it comes to Hanbin's love line, he just cannot resist the curiosity. Moreover it also involves the other hyung since everyone here knows the older hyung having a crush on the younger hyung. As a nice and obedient brother, Jay would do anything to help. 

Well, she said I didn't love her. Everything I cared about was C.A.C and SNSD. 

Jay immediately burst out laughing. He just can't help agreeing with that anonymous girl. Dear Hanbin's hyung ex-girlfriend, your evaluation about him was so accurate. I cannot agree with you more. Let's meet up some day, we might be good friend.

I'm sorry but...hahaha... You deserve it hyung. Anyway, how did you feel?

I felt nothing. Maybe I indeed didn't love her. She's just like a good friend but I got confused. You know, I had never dated before that. 

Hanbin hyung is Hanbin hyung. He's easy to see through. Jay cannot wait to spill this little love story to K hyung, of course, in exchange for a little bit amount of money which accounts for 0.000000001 percent of the hyung's bank account. 

Anyway, would you like to come to my grandma's house on Chuseok hyung? We have mooncake, rice cake and everything. 

Okay. That sounds nice. I don't have any where else to go. Does K hyung come?

Jay surprisingly looked at Hanbin. The way he mentioned K was so smooth. There are Niki, Taki, Nicholas, Jake et cetera who are also foreigners. Yet he chose to ask about K. Jay smelled something fishy and he swore he would be the first one to find out. 

I will ask him. I think 99% he will come so don't worry hyung. You won't be lonely.

Jay would walk with his hands for the rest of his life if K rejected the opportunity to be with Hanbin hyung on Chuseok. 

As expectation, K accepted the invitation to Jay's home. He even fell in Jay's trap and gave him 100 000 won to get information about Hanbin's first love. 

You're definitely more handsome than that girl. Don't stress out. 

Jay gave K the nicest words while checking the cash. 

Exactly 100 000 won. Thank you so much.

Jay smiled. It was the smile that every girl would fall for and every of his hyung would desire to punch him in the face.

\---

On the day of Chuseok, three trainees went to Jay's grandma home in Suwon. 

Hanbin knew Jay was rich. But he could not imagine the little brother who always tricked the hyung into giving him money would be this rich. His grandma's house had a big damn pond for Koi fish, not to mention the conventional Korean construction and the spacious garden Hanbin mistook for a public park. 

As soon as witnessing how rich Jay was, K really wanted to squeeze Jay's neck until he vomited all the money he had deceived from Hanbin. 

Okay guys, make yourself at home. I'm so tired, I'll sleep first. See you at dinner. 

Jay said then left Hanbin and K in the living room. The housekeeper quickly showed them the way to their rooms. 

Hanbin thought he would take a shower then spend 30 minutes before dinner wandering around the ancient style garden. Every historical Korean drama would love to film there. How bizarre it was to have a compound like this inside the modern city. However, his plan imploded upon his back touched the extraordinary soft mattress. 

Ironically, K, Hanbin and Jay all slept and it was thoughtful of Jay's grandma not to wake them up. 

\---

Hanbin opened his eyes and realized it was 11pm. Everyone must have finished dinner. Shit. He cursed, blaming himself for being impolite.

Hanbin walked down the stairs, hoping he can find something to fill up his empty stomach. 

He unexpectedly found K heating food in the kitchen. 

\- Why don't you go to sleep hyung?

\- Just like you, I slept as soon as my head reached the pillow. I guess we're all exhausted from practicing. 

Hanbin nodded. I can't agree with you more. 

\- Do you have something to eat?

\- Definitely, I heat the food for you and Jay as well. 

K had stayed with the kids long enough to thoroughly know their eating habit. 

\- You're the best hyung!

K smiled hearing Hanbin's compliment. You're also the best Hanbin. 

\- However, it's Chuseok today. There's a full moon. Do you want to eat outside and watch the moon?

K recommended. 

\- It sounds nice.

They ended up sitting on classic designed rattan chairs right beside the pond. 

Hanbin was content with the tranquility he had at that moment. Delicious food, magnificent garden view, a handsome and thoughtful hyung, the ethereal light traveling from the full moon perfectly reflected on the surface of the water; everything compiled and fulfilled Hanbin's soul. People innately desire to appreciate the beauty of nature. 

K stared at Hanbin's side face. The younger boy's simple happiness transcended physical space and reached out to him. The unrequited love he buried inside squealed at him and sought for its own way to escape. 

\- Hanbin yah

\- Yes hyung?

K called his name to get his attention. Hanbin turned to the hyung. Butterflies stirred in his stomach as soon as he met K's bottomless eyes. 

The hyung talked to him in a benign voice he had never heard before. 

\- The moonlight is exceptionally beautiful tonight.

He praised the beauty of nature yet his demeanor said something else. Hanbin just could not tell what it exactly was. 

He looked deeply into K's sincere eyes, trying to find a hint but K remained silent, leaving him clueless. 

K all of a sudden laughed and gently rubbed Hanbin's hair.

\- Enjoy your food. 

Then he continued to eat rice cake with a slight smile on his face. 

Hanbin felt like there was something going on and it would be a pity if he wasn't enlightened that night. Nonetheless, he did not know how to tackle the confusion. What should he say? What should he ask? Why did K look at him with that eyes? Why did K use such a tender voice to him?

Both immersed in their thoughts and silently eat their food. 

The moonlight calmly shone on them.

\- It was really beautiful hyung.

K turned to Hanbin as he broke the silence. 

\- The moonlight is indeed magnificent tonight. - Hanbin stopped then moved his head closely to K until the gap between them reduced to around 5 cm. 

K could clearly sensed the younger fresh breath. 

\- And it will remain as beautiful for the eternity. 

Hanbin eliminated the gap. Their foreheads gently touched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea to write this when I read an article about how Japanese people in ancient times confessed their love. It said the proper way to translate "i love you" to Japanese is not "aishiteru" but "The moon looks beautiful". If the other loves them back, he/she would say "It will forever be beautiful". Additionally, "The moon is out of reach" is used to express rejection.


End file.
